The Monster
by Ardion's Heart
Summary: Sejak kecil terus disiksa dan dimanfaatkan, dan pada akhirnya siksaan itu melampaui batas. Dan kini Naruto ingin menuntut balas, tak peduli apapun yang menghalanginya. Kini, apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. ? Warning! Insane semi-godlike Naru!, M for gore.
1. Prolog

"Jangan !, jangan lagi !", suara teriakan kesakitan menggema didalam kegelapan, seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan Whisker dipipinya, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Katakan!, mengapa kau menyerang dan membunuh warga konoha !", seseorang memakai hitai ate konoha dengan rompi jounin yang dipakainya berdiri dihadapanya. Ia mengacungkan sebuah pisau kemudian menggoreskan perlahan dilehernya, tetesan darah mulai mengalir dari luka sayatan tersebut, berjalan menuruni tubuh sang pemiliknya karena tertarik gravitasi bumi.

" Argghhh, Hentikan ! ", Teriakan kesakitan terus menggema keras didalam ruangan tersebut, memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

" Aku, Aku tidak sengaja melakukanya !", jawab sang blonde berusaha melepaskan diri dari kursi dengan tangan dan kaki diikat dengan rantai yang diselimuti kanji fuin. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, menutup matanya, dan mungkin hanya mati yang dia inginkan sekarang .

Mata birunya menatap kearah jounin berambut hitam dengan mata beriris merah dihadapanya. Memberikan sebuah tatapan kosong penuh keputusasaan.

"Kau tidak akan Lolos, meskipun kau seorang jinchuriki sekalipun !", seseorang didepanya menggoreskan perlahan pisau melintang kearah perutnya.

Rintihan kesakitan mengalun keras didalam ruangan tersebut, dan dengan sebuah katana sang jounin menusukkanya kearah perut orang yang duduk dengan tangan dan kaki terikat disampingnya.

" Argggh"

Teriakanya semakin keras ketika sebuah katana tersebut menusuk perlahan perutnya. Tak menghiraukan terikan kesakitan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, sang jounin menggerakkan katananya yang masih tertusuk diperut orang yang didepanya keatas menggores perlahan perutnya, menimbulkan teriakan rintihan kesakitan yang kian bertambah keras.

"Katakan sekarang !, kenapa kau lakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu !", kemudian menjambak rambut pemuda didepanya, tak menghiraukan katana yang masih menancap diperut sang blonde.

" A-aku, ti-tidak sengaja, A-a-ku ha-hanya i-i-ngin me-melindungi di-diri sendiri !", jawab sang blonde terbata-bata dengan menahan rintihan rintihan kesakitan yang berusaha keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar menyiratkan raut kesakitan yang penuh dengan rasa keputusasaan.

Dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah palu, dia memukul wajah Naruto sekuat tenaga. "Arggggggg, Hentikaaan !"  
Sebuah luka lebam berlumuran darah menyelimuti wajahnya. Namun seakan belum puas, ia memukul satu persatu setiap jari kakinya , beberapa kali, memastikanya cukup untuk menghancurkan setiap bagian dari tulangnya.  
"Cukup, aku tidak kuat !", teriaknya keras, memohon untuk menghentikan perbuatanya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mengatakan alasanya, tapi waktuku bermain hari ini telah habis, besok kita main lagi !, Uzumaki Naruto", Ucapnya sinis mengulum senyum sadisnya, kemudian melepaskan tanganya sang masih berada kepala pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. Tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun Ia menggoreskan pisau yang berada digenggamanya melintang kedahi Naruto.

Dan tanpa menghiraukan rintihan kesakitan Naruto, Jounin tersebut mencabut katana dari perut sang blonde, kemudian pergi meninggalkanya sendirian dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

dreep, dukhh

Deritan pintu besi berderik, hingga pintu satu satunya ruangan tersebut ditutup dengan keras oleh sang jounin. Meninggalkanya sendirian bersama dengan

rasa sakit yang bersamanya.

* * *

 **Prolog Start**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a Newbie Author who use his Naruto's character.**

 **A Monster by Ardion Heart**

 **Warning !**

 **OOC, Smart, Dark, Strong, n Semi- Insane Naru, Typo tak terhitung, Bahasa Kacau, Ejaan tak menentu, Gaje parah, Gore berkelanjutan n Etc**

 **No Lemon !, M for gore**

So Enjoy it !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tak pernah peduli kata orang lain padaku.**

 **Tapi semua itu ada batasnya,**

 **dan bayangkan**

 **Apa yang kau lakukan jika berada diantara batas tersebut ?!**

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Apa yang kau harapkan dan ingin kau ketahui tentang diriku, aku hanya manusia yang tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa. Perhatikan diriku baik-baik aku bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tempat ini.

Umurku sekarang, mungkin 16 tahun, karena aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku merayakan sendiri ulang tahunku, karena aku memang tidak mempunyai punya siapa-siapa.

Lihatlah diriku, disiksa, siksa dan siksa atas apa yang tidak aku perbuat. Ya, seperti hukum rimba, yang kuat berkuasa yang lemah ditindas itulah keadilan yang benar-benar terjadi pada diriku.  
Perlukah kuceritakan mengapa aku bisa berada disini.  
Karena tidak ingin membuat kalian penasaran, lebih baik kuceritakan saja masa laluku.

Beberapa tahun lalu, saat umurku masih delapan tahun. Aku dikeroyok oleh puluhan, tidak bahkan ratusan warga konoha, dan jounin konoha pun hanya menatap seakan tak peduli padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku sehingga mereka mengeroyokku hingga sekarat. Dan Kenapa dengan para jounin-jounin tersebut, mereka bahkan tidak mau sedikitpun menolongku, bahkan aku melihat sekilas mereka malah memberikan sebuah sorakan. Sebegitu hina kah aku, tapi kenapa ?

Dengan chakra kyubi yang muncul dari tubuhku kemudian menyelimutiku, karena mungkin aku terlalu marah dan terdesak, dan tanpa sadar membunuh mereka semua.

Dan seperti perkiraanku, beberapa jam kemudian, aku ditangkap. Dan selama tiga tahun penuh aku dilatih menjadi senjata konoha. Dan membunuh dan membunuh hanya itu yang mereka perintahkan padaku.

Hingga pada beberapa bulan yang lalu aku tidak sengaja membunuh sepuluh jounin dan warga konoha karena mereka hendak membunuhku. Padahal itu bukan murni kesalahanku, mereka terbunuh karena ulah mereka sendiri. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka kembali menangkapku.

Apa aku salah karena aku melindungi diriku sendiri, dan hal itu yang terus menghantui pikirkanku sepanjang malam. Dengan sebuah keheningan yang selalu mengelilingiku, dan mungkin menjadi satu-satunya temanku yang selalu mengelilingiku.

Dan sekarang aku dikurung disini, didalam penjara bawah tanah Konoha, tanpa ventilasi. Disebuah ruangan berukura 2,5 meter dengan sebuah lampu pijar yang digantung dilangit-langit, yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan diruangan ini.

Lihatlah orang yang beberapa jam yang lalu meninggalkanku setelah menyiksa sambil menanyaiku kenapa aku membunuh jounin dan warga konoha. Dialah Kazuki, yang selama beberapa bulan ini telah menjadi penyiksa pribadiku.

Disamping kiri kursiku, Sebuah meja kayu dengan sebuah laci berukuran kecil seakan mengejekku. Sebuah meja yang sama, tempat sang penyiksa pribadiku meletakkan mainanya. Dikurung, terisolasi dari dunia luar, dan bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menghirup udara bebas.

Dulu mereka mengatakan bahwa aku seorang prodigy, prodigy apanya ?, aku bahkan tidak bisa meluruskan tubuhku yang diikat kuat dengan rantai pada kursi ini.

Sakit, hanya kesakitan ,dan rasa sakit yang seakan menjadi makananku sehari-hari. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan tanganpun aku tidak bisa, dan ketika menatap seseorang yang menyayat-nyayat tubuhmu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa itu sakit, lebih sakit dari perkiraanmu.

Kini aku menatap ruangan kosong disekitarku, Sunyi, gelap, dan lembab dengan bau anyir karena terkena darahku sendiri. Sudah beberapa kali kucoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi tidak bisa. Rantai- rantai ini semakin mengikatku erat dan menghisap chakraku ketika aku berusaha melepaskan diri.

Aku tak tahu sekarang aku harus melakukan apa. Aku ingin melihat kembali matahari, atau paling tidak bunuhlah aku sekarang. Diikat disebuah kursi, dengan celana lusuh yang belum pernah diganti sejak aku tertangkap. Untung saja setiap beberapa hari sekali aku diijinkan untuk melakukan urusanku dikamar mandi. Namun tetap saja dengan rantai yang dengan setia membelengguku.

Aku menatap sejenak genangan darah dibawah kursiku, darahku sendiri. Dan perlahan darah yang keluar dari lukaku mengalir turun kemudian menetes dari tempat dudukku. Memunculkan sebuah percikan yang terlihat indah sekaligus menakutkan.

Dengan perlahan aku memejamkan sejenak mataku sembari menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku, tersirat ingatan ketika aku dipaksa menjadi senjata konoha, dan paksaan itu berasal dari para tetua sialan itu. Dan lupakan, itu hanya serpihan masa laluku. Kini aku memejamkan mataku berusaha tidur, tapi tak bisa. Rasa sakit ditubuhku tidak membiarkanku beristirahat. Dengan sedikit paksaan aku menutup mataku berusaha tertidur untuk melupakan sejenak rasa sakitku.  
...

Mindscape

Aku menatap sebuah ruang kosong dengan genangan air didepanku, dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan tubuhku kedepan, sebuah penjara dengan fuin segel terpampang megah didepanku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Gaki", ucapan itu terdengar sangat mengerikan, tapi tidak untukku.

"Kyubi kenapa aku kembali ke tempat ini lagi.", tanyaku menatap sebuah monster rubah dengan sembilan ekor melambai lambai sedang menatap sinis padaku.

"Aku tahu, Kau butuh bantuanku !" jawabnya sombong menatap kearahku.

"Kenapa ?, kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku?, Kenapa aku harus melalui semua ini ?", tanyaku bertubi tubi menatap kearahnya.

Sang biju menyeringai padaku. " Karena Kau lemah !", ucapnya santai dengan seringai khas rubah yang terus dia lakukan.

'Aku, lemah. aku lemah !, lemah! ,lemah!, lemah!, LEMAH !', ucapan itu terus terngiang dalam pikiranku bagaikan kaset yang telah rusak.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau dibenci warga konoha ?", tanyanya menatapku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku karena aku memang tidak tahu.

" Karena, Kau adalah jinchuriki, jinchuriki dari kyubi yang menyerang konoha 15 tahun lalu", mata merah dengan pupil hitam khas rubah menatapku dari balik jeruji .

"Dan mereka hanya seorang pateic yang bodoh karena dan menyerangmu hanya karena kau adalah jinchuriki dari kyubi, jinchuriki diriku", lanjutnya semakin menatapku tajam.

"Tapi apakah kau sekarang membenci konoha ?", tanya sang biju kepadaku, menggerakkan kesembilan ekornya dihadapanku.

"Ya, Aku sangat membenci mereka semua, Bahkan aku ingin membunuh mereka satu persatu !", teriakku kearah sang biju.

" Katakan padaku, siapa yang menyegelmu didalam tubuhku, selama ini kau selalu menutupinya dariku ?", aku menatap tajam sang biju yang tersenyum angkuh padaku.

"Yondaime !, ayahmu sendiri !", jawab sang kyubi menatapku tajam, dengan kesembilan ekornya yang terus bergerak mengincarku.

"Tidak mungkin !, yondaime yang melakukan semua ini!" tolakku memegangi kepalaku.

'Tidak mungkin, yondaime yang selama ini aku kagumi ternyata yang melakukan hal ini', batinku berusaha membendung rasa marahku.

"Tidak mungkin !", teriakku keras.

"Itu terserah padamu, yang terpenting aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu gaki", jawab sang biju.

" Kau tahu kenapa regenerasimu sangat cepat ", tanya sang biju menatapku. Aku menggeleng perlahan karena memang aku tidak mengetahuinya.

" Karena chakraku, aku berusaha membuatmu tetap hidup ", jawab sang biju dengan seringai khas rubah miliknya.

" Tapi kenapa kau membuatku tetap hidup, padahal jika aku mati aku tak perlu melalui semua ini", Aku balik menatap tajam biju didepanku.

"Karena, aku kasihan padamu dimanfaatkan, disiksa tanpa membalas apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, dan juga aku akan terkurung dalam segelmu jika kau mati!' ucap sang biju berhasil menjawab rasa penasaranku.

"Bisa kau membantuku, Kurama, kau tahu bagaimana keluar dari tempat ini?, aku ingin membalas mereka ", tanyaku penasaran menatap kyubi yang terus menggerakkan ekornya.

"Tidak bisa, chakraku selalu terhisap saat keluar dari tubuhmu", jawab sang biju dengan seringai rubah yang seakan tak pernah berubah.

" Tapi, aku akan tetap membantumu ", lanjut kurama.

" Maukah kau tetap menjadi partnerku ?, kali ini untuk membantuku membalaskan dendamku pada konoha", pintaku menatap sang Kyubi yang seakan tersenyum angkuh padaku.

"Baiklah gaki, jika memang itu keputusanmu akan kubantu kau membalas dendamu pada konoha", ucapnya walaupun aku mendengar sebuah keraguan pada perkataanya.

"Bagaimana dengan dia ?", tanyaku menatap kurama yang berdiri didepanku.

" Dia, aku akan membangkitkanya tetapi bersabarlah walaupun sepertinya akan sedikit mudah mengingat kebencianmu yang semakin besar ", jawabnya menatapku.

" Kurama, kau memang teman terbaikku !", jawabku datar, Sementara Kurama sang kyubi hanya menyeringai padaku.

Dalan keheningan aku kemudian berjalan meninggalkanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Berjalan dengan pikiran kosong menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Hingga, aku tersadar dari lamunanku, menatap ruangan yang sama, aku menghiraukan bau anyir yang terus menyeruak kedalam indera penciumanku. Seperti perkiraanku, seseorang dengan wajah ditutupi topeng. masuk membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi makanan dan sebuah botol air.

...

'Sudah waktunya ternyata',

Aku tahu mereka tidak akan membiarkanku mati kelaparan karena aku masih senjata mereka, senjata konoha. Mereka tidak akan membuat senjata mereka hilang dengan membunuhku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku kemudian tanpa rasa belas kasihan menguapiku dengan kasar.

'Lupakan soal konoha, aku ingin membunuh orang ini dulu, dengan tanganku sendiri !', batinku berusaha menelan sebuah bubur yang rasanya bahkan anjing sekalipun tidak akan mau memakanya. Tapi apa boleh buat aku harus memakanya atau aku akan mati karena kelaparan.

Dan kemudian dia memaksaku meminum air yang dibawanya meskipun aku berusaha menolaknya dengan menggelengkan kepalaku. Ia tetap memaksaku hingga tetesan air yang tumpah tersebut mengenai luka-luka ditubuhku, menambah rasa sakit yang beberapa menit lalu aku rasakan.

Aku dengan tersedak-sedak berusaha menelanya, Yah walaupun rasanya sama sekali tidak terasa enak, tetapi cukup untuk mengurangi rasa hausku untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Kemudian tanpa mengatakan sebuah katapun ia meninggalkanku seorang diri, sendirian ditempat yang sunyi dengan pencahayaan yang membuatnya kian mencekam yang bahkan seseorang setingkat kage sekalipun tidak akan sanggup berada ditempat ini selama lebih dari satu hari.

Berada ditempat yang gelap, sunyi, dan sempit, berbau anyir dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Sungguh seorang bermental baja sekalipun perlahan akan menjadi gila karnanya. Tapi tidak denganku aku sudah terbiasa, kalian boleh menganggapku gila. Tapi percayalah, aku masih waras dan kini aku ingin menuntut balas pada mereka. Perlahan aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam.

"Aku bencimu konoha !", Aku berteriak keras dan suaraku hanya menggema tak dihiraukan oleh siapapun, karena hanya aku yang sendirian ditempat itu.

"Aku ingin melihatmu hancur didepan mataku sendiri, Tetua sialan !"

Aku memejamkan mataku, menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian berteriak keras.

"Aku, membencimu KONOHA !", Teriakku keras menggema keseluruh bagian ruanganku, dan lagi pula tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan teriakanku.

" Bersiaplah !, karena kalian telah menciptakan musuh kalian sendiri !", lanjutku menatap kesekitar ruangan tempatku duduk, menggenggam erat rantai yang mengikat tanganku.

...

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Terlalu pendek ? Yah karena masih prolog. Chapter berikutnya bakal lebih panjang dari ini. Dan juga fic ini akan diupdate segera setelah fic sebelah di update. Dan seperti biasa, jika punya opini atau kritik atau mungkin mau memberi saran untuk adegan gorenya, bisa tulis di kolom review atau pm.

So, See you in next Chapter

 **Ardion's heart**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 **[Dark]**


	2. Dark

**Mindscape**

Disebuah ruangan pengap yang gelap dan berair, Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri tegap menghadapnya. Seakan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun diwajahnya. "Selamat datang, sisi gelapku", Sapa Naruto kepada seseorang yang berdiri didepanya. Seseorang yang memiliki penampilan yang identik denganya, namun memiliki mata semerah darah, dengan sklera berwarna hitam pekat menyiratkan kebencian yang begitu besar, seperti namanya, dialah sang kegelapan itu sendiri.

" Apa yang kau inginkan, master", Naruto hanya menatap dingin padanya, lebih dingin dari tatapan sang Yami.

"Aku ingin kekuatan !", Naruto hanya mengulum senyum iblis diwajahnya.  
"Walaupun dari kegelapan", sahut sang Yami mulai tersenyum sinis padanya. "Aku tak peduli", dalam sekejap Naruto muncul dari belakang tubuh sang yami, Memegang lehernya seperti, lebih tepatnya bersemangat hendak mencekiknya.

"Bantu aku dapatkan kekuatan, atau kubunuh kau untuk kedua kalinya nanti !", Ucapan intimidasi yang ditujukan padanya tidak membuat sang Yami gentar sedikitpun, dia malah menyeringai tepat didepanya.

Drepp

Dalam sekali serangan, sang Yami berhasil melepaskan diri dari cekikan yang dilakukan Naruto. Dengan kekuatan penuh melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearah Naruto dengan menggunakan lututnya, namun berhasil dihindari dengan mudah.

"Dunia ini tidak adil kan !"

Serangan demi serangan yang terkesan brutal terus dilakukan oleh sang Yami, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto walaupun sedikit kesulitan melakukanya. Perbedaan kekuatan tercermin diantara mereka, perbedaan kekuatan yang tipis, peluang kemenangan yang telah menyamai 50 persen.

"Hentikan, Aku malas bertarung denganmu", Naruto menangkis serangan sang Yami, dan dengan lututnya berhasil menendang pipinya, membuatnya tumbang dengan tatapan sinis penuh rasa amarah.

"Kekuatan kita seimbang, namun berbeda jenis kekuatan, apa kau yakin Master", Yami bangkit dari lantai berair, dialam pikiran Naruto. " Aku sudah tidak peduli, aku ingin kuat walaupun dengan cara apapun", sebuah pernyataan yang naruto ucapkan membuat sang Yami mulai mengulum senyuman iblis diwajahnya.

"Aku ingin membunuh mereka, terutama dia!", Senyuman iblis dengan mata penuh dendam tercermin diwajah Naruto. " Siapa ?", tanya sang Yami padanya, membuat naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Penyiksa pribadiku, Kazuki !", ucap Naruto membuka matanya membuat sang Yami semakin mengulum senyum iblis diwajahnya.  
"Baik Master, aku sendiri yang akan melatihmu dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki", Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Bersiap membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Konoha akhirnya.

" Dengan syarat kau menerima kekuatanku ",

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a Newbie Author who use his Naruto's character.**

 **A Monster by Ardion Heart**

 **Warning !**

 **OOC, Smart, Dark, Strong, n Semi- Insane Naru, Typo tak terhitung, Bahasa Kacau, Ejaan tak menentu, Gaje parah, Gore berkelanjutan n Etc**

 **No Lemon !, M for gore**

So Enjoy it !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tak pernah peduli kata orang lain padaku.**

 **Tapi semua itu ada batasnya,**

 **dan bayangkan**

 **Apa yang kau lakukan jika berada diantara batas tersebut ?!**

* * *

 **Ruang rapat**

Sang Godaime Hokage, Tsunade hanya mampu menatap seluruh peserta rapat dihadapanya. Tetua desa dan perwakilan dari para penduduk serta ketua klan kini menatapnya serius.

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi, Naruto sudah menjadi senjata oleh konoha, terbunuhnya sepuluh orang jounin dan penduduk konoha olehnya bukan murni kesalahanya !", sang Gondaime Hokage menatap para peserta rapat didepanya.

" Tapi tetap saja, dia yang sudah membunuh warga konoha", desis Koharu dengan mimik serius.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengusirnya maupun mengeksekusinya dari dulu, namun kalian malah mengirimnya ke penjara bawah tanah konoha !",Tsunade berteriak kesal padanya.  
" Karena dia masih dibutuhkan konoha ", jawaban tersebut berasal dari seorang tetua yang memiliki tanda x didagunya.

" Kau, Danzo!", teriak sang hokage. "Tenanglah hokage-sama !", Sizune hanya bisa menahan pundaknya, berusaha untuk menenangkanya yang sudah diambang emosi. "Apa yang kau lakukan hahh!", teriaknya menatap Danzo seakan terus mengutuknya. "IYA, KENAPA IBLIS ITU TIDAK KAU BUNUH SAJA", teriakan tersebut terus diteriakkan oleh para penduduk Konoha mengiringi jalanya rapat yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mental Naruto hancur jika berada disana.

" Karena dia, adalah senjata konoha, saat desa sedang terancam kita akan membutuhkanya", ucap dingin seseorang yang dipanggil Danzo.

"Apa kau gila hahh!, mengurungnya dalam ruang isolasi dengan rantai disekujur tubuhnya. Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan pada konoha setelah ini !", teriak Tsunade marah, membuat semua orang yang berada ditempat itu terdiam seketika.

" Itu pantas untuknya!", "Dia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu !"  
" Siksa dia saja, jangan beri ampunan pada iblis seperti dia"

"Diam!" , Riuh teriakan para peserta rapat terhenti seketika karena teriakan keras dari Tsunade.  
"Apa yang kalian pikirkan hah !", Ia berdiri menggebrak keras mejanya, menimbulkan retakan-retakan kecil pada mejanya. Hingga sang Hokage berdiri angkuh menghadap mereka.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan Minato dan Kushina akan tenang disana, karena kalian telah memanfaatkan anak mereka sebagai senjata, hah !", Tsunade berteriak keras pada mereka membuat seluruh peserta rapat diam tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Tidak mungkin!"  
"Dia tidak mungkin Anak mereka"  
"Jangan berbohong Tsunade-sama, dia tidak mungkin anak Minato dan Kushina" "Aku tidak percaya, dia tak mungkin anak Mereka",Teriakan para peserta rapat semakin riuh. Dan dengan sekali hentakan sang Gondaime hokage memukul mejanya hingga hancur tak bersisa, membuat mereka semua diam seketika dengan raut takut menghiasi diwajah mereka, bersiap menghadapi emosi sang Hokage.

"Apakah yang kau katakan itu benar Tsunade-hime" , Homura menatap tidak percaya pada Tsunade, pasalnya orang tua dari Naruto tak pernah diungkap sebelumnya, dan sekarang dibeberkan sebagai anak Yondaime hokage, "Itu tidak mungkin" tolaknya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Jiraya sendiri yang mengatakanya padaku", seru Tsunade meyakinkan yang lainya.

" Dan karena kalian aku melanggar sumpahku sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kalian puas ?!"

Sementara para peserta rapat hanya tertunduk tak percaya, tidak mungkin orang yang mereka benci adalah putra dari seorang hokage yang telah dicap sebagai pahlawan konoha"

" Aku tidak peduli, dia tetap pembunuh "  
"Kurung dia"  
"Siksa dia"  
"Dia itu berbahaya bagi konoha, jangan beri dia ampun"

Teriakan para peserta seakan terus memojokkan nasib Naruto. Jika Naruto tahu, mungkin dia akan dengan cepat membunuh mereka semua ditempat.

"Diam !", bentakan sang Hokage yang kesekian kalinya, berhasil menghentikan teriakan para coucil yang seakan terus memojokkan Naruto.

" Aku harap jika dia berhasil lolos, dia tidak akan menghancurkan konoha ", ucapnya lirih, memalingkan wajahnya dari para coucil.

" Apa maksutmu !, Tsunade-hime ", tanya Homura menatap penasaran sang Gondaime hokage didepanya.

" Dia telah diikat dengan rantai yang dilapisi fuin penahan chakra biju, tingkat tertinggi dikonoha. Dipenjara didalam sebuah ruang isolasi penyerap chakra biju tingkat tiga, dan penjagaan penuh oleh dua puluh jounin elit konoha. Kau pikir dia bisa lolos", lajut Homura menatapnya sinis. Sang gondaime hokage menatap serius para peserta rapat didepanya.

"Dia orang yang telah membunuh ratusan warga konoha termasuk sepuluh orang chunin saat dia berumur sembilan tahun",

" ya !"

" Orang yang sengaja kalian latih untuk tidak memiliki sedikitpun rasa belas kasihan "

" Ya !"

"Orang yang sama yang berhasil menyusup, menghabisi puluhan pasukan setingkat chunin yang berada sebuah markas musuh ditakigakure, kemudian mengirim kepala mereka kekonoha, saat dia berumur 12 tahun"

"ya, itu benar "

"Orang yang sama yang berhasil menyusup kesalah satu markas milik orochimaru, menghancurkanya dan berhasil menyeret salah satu pengawalnya kekonoha"

"Ya", jawab para coucil sedikit gemetar.

" Orang yang sama, yang berhasil menyusup kemarkas para nukenin Rank-B sendirian, membantainya dengan sebuah senyuman seakan tak berdosa diwajahnya"

"Dan kalian pikir penjara yang kalian buat dapat menahanya", ucapan sang hokage membuat para coucil mulai bergidik ngeri, membayangkan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada mereka.

" Sial",

" Dan jika dia jadi monster, dan membalas dendam pada konoha. kalianlah penyebabnya" lanjutnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan rapat tersebut.

"Mau kemana kau!", teriak Homura. Tsunade mengalihkan pandanganya kearahnya menatapnya sinis.  
" Aku, ingin melihat sendiri keadaanya", sang Hokage memalingkan wajahnya meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan wajah yang penuh emosi.

 **...**

 **Underground Prison of Konoha, Naruto's cell**

Naruto yang masih terikat oleh rantai menatap Kazuki yang memainkan pisau bedahnya yang menyayat-nyayat tubuhnya.

"Argg, Hentikan", Naruto Hanya berteriak menahan sakit ketika sebuah pisau bedah yang menyayat perlahan kulitnya. Walaupun tidak terlalu dalam, hanya dikulitnya, tetapi justru disitu letak rasa sakit yang sebenarnya.

" Jadi Naruto, kita akan bermain dengan alat baruku", ucapan manis Kazuki terdengar sangat mengerikan ditelinganya. Kazuki menyiapkan sebuah pisau bermata dua dengan gerigi yang tajam seperti gergaji, kemudian menyayatkanya perlahan ditungkai kiri Naruto. Tungkai yang penuh dengan paku yang beberapa menit yang lalu Kazuki tancapkan di perut, tangan, lengan, dan perutnya.

"Arggg", teriakan kesakitan Naruto terus mengema ditempat tersebut.

" Diamlah !, Kau terlalu berisik !", Kazuki membekap mulut Naruto dengan sebuah saputangan yang berlumuran darah, darahnya.

'Hentikan, Hentikan, Aku ingin bebas', Naruto hanya meratapi nasibnya, namun rantai disekujur tubuhnya lebih dari cukup untuk membatasi pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, temanmu, Kisuke, telah dibunuh oleh Kumogakure, karena misi dari Hokage !", Kazuki menjambak rambut Naruto mengulum senyum sadis diwajahnya.

'Tidakkk !, Konoha dan Kumogakure sialan !', batin Naruto berteriak tidak percaya satu-satunya yang menganggapnya teman telah mati.

Perlahan, Kazuki mengambil sebuah palu. Palu berukuran besar, cukup besar untuk membuat tulangnya remuk tak bersisa.

Duakk

Dengan kekuatan penuh, palu tersebut menghantam perutnya. Rantai yang mengikatnya membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit lebih, karena rantai tersebut secara tidak langsung mengoyak perutnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto perlahan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

" Cukup", rintih Naruto menahan rasa sakit diperutnya.

Seakan tak merasa puas, Kazuki mengayunkan palunya kedadanya namun tidak terlalu kuat, dia tidak mau Naruto mati. Walapun tidak membunuhnya, namun itu cukup untuk menghancurkan tulang rusuk naruto.

"Arghh, hentikan",

Pukulan itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto berteriak dengan nafas dengan tersenggal-senggal.

"Pernahkah aku memberitahumu, Rusuk manusia merupakan bagian terpenting dari tulang manusia selain tulang tengkorak yang berfungsi melindungi organ penting didalamnya, Sayangnya struktur tulang ini lebih rapuh dari tulang lainya"  
"Bahkan lebih rapuh dari tulang hasta, tanganmu"

Naruto hanya terdiam menahan rasa sakit diperut dan rusuknya, tak memperhatikan Kazuki yang seakan mengajar sebuah pelajaran anatomi padanya.

"Dan, Keempatbelas rusuk ini cukup kuat untuk melindungimu"

Kazuki menempelkan tanganya kedadanya, perlahan menekanya, membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Rasa sakit ditulang rusuknya yang belum hilang, kini ditambah dengan tekanan dari Kazuki, memberikan suatu kombinasi rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyakitkan.

"Tapi, jika kau menghancurkan salah satunya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seseorang sesak nafas, dan akhirnya mati karena tak bisa bernafas"  
Lanjutnya, melepaskan tanganya dari dada Naruto yang mungkin tulangnya telah hancur karena pukulanya.

Dengan Nafas tersenggal-senggal, Naruto berusaha menyamakan ritme nafasnya. Dan berterimakasihlah pada Kazuki, kini Naruto mengalami sesak nafas akut.

"Sepertinya waktu bermain kita sudah habis ya Naruto", Kazuki dengan kasar menendang perutnya, memberikan sensasi rasa sakit yang menyakitkan yang bangkit kembali dari perutnya. Kemudian meninggalkanya dengan sebuah senyuman Sadis diwajahnya.  
" Semoga kau cepat menemui Kisuke, Naruto"

Duakk

Dan, Satu-satunya pintu disana ditutupnya dengan keras. Meninggalkanya sendirian dengan luka yang menganga ditubuhnya.

" Kenapa, Kenapa dia yang harus dibunuh bukan Aku !", lirih Naruto menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Memberontak dengan chakra Kyubi yang terus keluar namun terhisap oleh rantai yang mengikatnya. Perlahan terlihat sebuah retakan-retakan kecil pada rantainya.

"Sialan kau Konoha !", Teriaknya keras dengan kekuatan penuh berusaha memberontak dari balik rantai yang mengikatnya.

Perlahan retakan tersebut semakin banyak, perlahan menciptakan kerapuhan pada rantai tersebut. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berusaha meloloskan diri, ia menyerah. Menyerah karena chakranya telah terkuras habis, ia hanya menatap ruangan tersebut. Perlahan luka ditubuhnya mulai mengering dan nafasnya mulai normal, karena charka kyubi yang berhasil merembes keluar dari tubuhnya.

 **...**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Sebuah gedung besar dengan simbol Hi, atau api dengan sebuah bukit batu berpahatan 5 wajah hokage menambah kesan megah pada gedung tersebut. Sebuah representasi dari desa yang dianggap terkuat diantara kelima desa besar Shinobi.

Dari balik jendela nampaklah seorang wanita berusia sekitar setengah abad namun masih terlihat berumur dua puluh tahunan, suatu keajaiban jutsu medis. Kedua matanya sedang menatap seorang jounin didepanya.

"Kudengar, Ada desas-desus tentang divisi gelap konoha, dan kau salah satu darinya", Sang gondaime hokage mulai berbicara, kemudian menyatukan kedua tanganya menatap sinis sang Jounin.

" Katakan !, apa yang kau ketahui, sebelum aku mengirimmu keintrogasi konoha", bentak Tsunade membuat jounin didepanya mulai berkeringat dingin.  
'Cih, Hokage sialan, lama-lama kubunuh dia', decih sang jounin dalam pikiranya. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan kekesalanya, dengan mengulum sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Cepat katakan Kazuki !, atau aku panggil Anbu sekarang !", bentakan sang Hokage membuat kazuki terdiam seketika. 'Huh, apa boleh buat', batinya tidak suka.

" Baiklah aku mulai", ucap sang jounin memulai penjelasanya.

"Ada sebuah divisi gelap dari konoha, tetapi divisi ini tidak pernah diketahui namanya, sebuah divisi penyerangan dan pertahanan licik yang dimiliki konoha. Bahkan lebih licik dari Anbu ne, sebuah divisi yang diciptakan untuk menyusup, mensabotase serta menghancurkan musuh dari dalam benteng mereka sendiri", ucap sang jounin berusaha menghindari tatapan sinis sang Hokage.

"Licik, Apa maksudmu ?, apakah mereka menculik seseorang, memaksa, atau malah membunuh orang tidak bersalah", sang hokage meninggikan suaranya, menunjukkan sebuah ketertarikan, namun Kazuki kembali mendecih tidak suka.

"Tapi bukan itu yang yang menyebabkan divisi ini menjadi divisi yang sangat licik", jawab Kazuki sedikit mengurangi rasa penasaran sang Hokage. " Lalu ", Tsunade kini semakin menatapnya sinis, kembali membuat sang jounin didepanya kembali mendecih tidak suka. 'Lama-lama kubunuh juga dia', batin sang jounin berusaha tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, memulai melanjutkan penjelasanya.

"Tapi, karena divisi ini memanfaatkan anak-anak dibawah umur sebagai prajurit mereka. Melatih mereka sebagai senjata yang tak kenal belas kasihan, kemudian mengirim mereka menyusup kedaerah musuh sebagai korban perang. Bisa dikatakan misi mereka bukan pengintaian, melainkan penghancuran total. Tak peduli apakah nyawa mereka jadi taruhanya, yang terpenting. Misi mereka selesai, bisa dibilang keberhasilan mendekati seratus persen !", ucapan sang jounin membuat Tsunade membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin !", bantah sang hokage berdiri, menggebrak meja kantornya. Sementara Kazuki hanya menatapnya tak peduli.  
" Terserah padamu, yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu ", balas Kazuki.

"Satu lagi, tapi setelah ini kau harus membiarkanku pergi", pinta sang Jounin berhasil menghentikan sejenak Tsunade yang sedang mengamuk. Dalam keheningan sang hokage mulai duduk dikursi singgasananya, berusaha menenangkan diri dari emosinya yang sudah memuncak.

" Katakan sekarang !", bentak Tsunade, namun tidak berhasil menciutkan nyali Kazuki. Ia malah tersenyum palsu, berhasil membuat sang hokage kini menatapnya kesal.

"Naruto dan Kisuke adalah prajurit terkuat sekaligus satu-satunya yang masih hidup selama beberapa tahun terakhir, mereka yang telah bertanggung jawab pada agresi di Kirigakure sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi Kisuke dinyatakan telah dieksekusi di Kumogakure karena seseorang dari konoha telah membongkar kedoknya. Dan divisi ini telah dibubarkan beberapa tahun yang lalu oleh sandaime sendiri setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka menggunakan cara licik tersebut", ucap Kazuki hendak melakukan sebuah segel hijutsu hendak pergi dengan shunshinya.

"Hey Kazuki !, jangan pergi !", bentaknya keras memanggil nama sang jounin, tetapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kazuki. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, pergi dengan sebuah serigaian.

 **...**

 **Flashback on**

Diperbatasan konoha timur konoha, Naruto yang masih berusia 10 tahun dengan pakaian yang lusuh bersama dengan seseorang yang seumuran denganya, seseorang dengan rambut biru pendek yang kontras dengan kaos lusuh yang dipakainya.  
"Kisuke, misi apa yang Tou-sama berikan", Naruto hanya menatap kedepan tak menatap orang yang dia tanyai. "Hanya misi biasa, menyusup kepusat desa Kirigakure membuka pertahanan untuk para pasukan pemberontak dari Kirigakure", jawabnya tersenyum.

Kisuke hanya terdiam setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, menatap langit kelam yang berawan gelap, seakan menggambarkan dengan jelas suatu pertanda akan adanya suatu tragedi.

"Tapi kenapa mereka mengirim kita untuk menyusup ?", Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kisuke, berusaha memikirkan suatu alasan.

"Mungkin teman-teman kita sedang ada misi lain, dan juga kita yang memiliki skor tertinggi dalam hal penyusupan, mungkin karena itu Tou-sama mengirim kita untuk menyusup kedaerah musuh", balas Naruto menoleh kearahnya. Kisuke hanya tersenyum menatap Naruto yang hanya terdiam, seperti termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana caranya membuka pertahanan mereka ?", sebuah pertanyaan berhasil membuat Naruto bangun dari lamunanya, menghela nafasnya pelan, terdiam memikirkan suatu strategi yang mungkin terlintas dalam pikiranya.

" Seperti biasa, pura-pura jadi korban, mensabotase peralatan ninja mereka, memasang kertas peledak pada dinding pertahan mereka, lalu biarkan para pasukan pemberontak yang menyelesaikanya", jawab Naruto panjang lebar berusaha memasang wajah datar yang biasa dia tujukan pada musuhnya.

"Hentikan itu, bakaa!", Kisuke tanpa rasa bersalahnya menendang bokong Naruto yang tak bersalah. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal memegangi pantatnya.

" Apakah menurutmu misi kita mudah", tanya Kisuke tanpa beban, menatap penasaran pada Naruto.

"Ya, mudah. Semudah menyusup kedalam desa musuh, yang dijaga oleh ratusan ninja setingkat jounin atau mungkin Anbu, dan jika kita sampai ketahuan mungkin kita akan dipenggal disana", balas Naruto dengan nada sarkatis, namun nada sarkatis yang telah diucapkanya seakan tak menyiutkan nyali Kisuke.

"Kenapa ?!, kau tidak sakit kan!", tanya Naruto berjalan mendahului Kisuke, menatap mata beriris hitam kelam miliknya.

Mata biru cerah , sebiru lautan milik Naruto beradu dengan mata hitam kelam miliknya, dia hanya memejamkan sekejap matanya.  
"Tidak, aku hanya tidak peduli jika aku mati atau tidak, yang terpenting aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasku",

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis setelah mendengarnya, kini ia memegangi paha kirinya, dimana terdapat sebuah kunai dan ratusan lembaran kertas peledak disembunyikan disana.

"Benar katamu yang dari dulu kau ucapkan, jika kita berhasil tidak akan dipuji. bahkan jika kita mati kita hanya akan dilupakan", Seakan tak merasa terbebani, Naruto mengucapkan apa yang benar-benar terjadi pada anggota divisi yang sama denganya.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan mati !", Naruto hanya terdiam setelah mendengar sebuah permintaan dari Kisuke.

"Pasti !", balas Naruto tersenyum.

 **...**

 **Flashback End**

"Kisuke", Naruto hanya terdiam membayangkan seseorang, seseorang yang bernasib sama denganya. Seseorang yang menjadi partner dalam melakukan semua misinya. Dia adalah satu-satunya temannya.

Ia hanya menatap ruangan disekelilingnya, setidaknya Kazuki untuk seminggu ini tidak 'bermain-main' denganya. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang terikat rantai.  
'Mungkin dia sudah bosan'

Naruto menggerakan jari-jari tangan dan kakinya, memastikan bahwa bagian tubuhnya masih utuh. Mencoba memikirkan sebuah ide untuk melarikan diri.

" Aku ingin bebas", berontak Naruto, menarik-narik rantai yang mengikat tanganya. Namun seakan mengejeknya, rantai itu justru semakin kuat mengikatnya menghisap perlahan chakranya.

Dan seperti perkiraan, Naruto menghentikan usaha perlawananya. Bukan karena menyerah, tetapi karena ia telah kehilangan banyak chakranya.  
Perlahan, naruto terdiam menatap kearah pintu. Satu-satunya pintu yang ada di Selnya.  
'Setidaknya, dia tidak datang'.

Dreeet

Satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan Kazuki yang membawa kotak 'peralatanya' dengan sebuah senyuman, bukan senyuman biasa itu senyuman iblis. Harapan Naruto pupus, seperti yang ia yakini. "Harapan hanyalah Harapan"  
Dia bukan bosan denganya. Tapi dia ingin membuatnya benar-benar merasakan yang namanya, keputusasaan.

"Mari kita bermain lagi, Naruto", sebuah ucapan manis dilontarkan oleh Kazuki, namun bagi Naruto itu merupakan sebuah ucapan seorang iblis, atau bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari itu.

Perlahan Kazuki meletakkan kotak pealatanya, mengacungkan sebuah palu berkait tepat dilehernya.  
" Mari kita bermain-main, Naruto"

'Tidaaaaak !', batin Naruto berteriak.

Menggunakan rasa takut, sebuah cara untuk membuat seseorang tidak berdaya dan menuruti apa yang diperintahkanya dengan memanfaatkan rasa takut korbanya. Dan Naruto kini benar-benar merasakanya, sebuah ketakutan yang mendalam. Lebih menakutkan dari siksaanya selama berbulan-bulan ia lewati.

Sebuah paku sekrup tepat diletakkan di kuku jempol kiri kakinya. Naruto bisa merasakanya, sebuah firasat buruk muncul dibenaknya. Bukan hanya buruk, sangat buruk !.

'Lebih baik aku mati ', batin Naruto putus asa. Drasss

"Arggg, Hentikann !", Teriaknya putus asa, sebuah paku skrup berhasil menembus jempol kakinya. Menembus, menghancurkan tulang yang ada didalamnya, mengoyak daging dan ototnya. Darah perlahan mengalir dari lukanya, membasahi lantai yang telah berbau anyir. Sebuah cara yang tepat untuk membuat seseorang putus asa.

" Cukup, hentikan ", Setidaknya Ia tahu, jari kaki lainya akan menjadi korban. Ia benar-benar ingin pingsan, namun luka dikakinya menamparnya untuk tetap sadar.

'Aku masih ingin bebas !'

'Aku ingin membalas mereka!'

'Aku tidak mau menjadi sang lemah yang terus disiksa!'

'Aku Ingin balas dendaaam !'

Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadaranya, sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang berada ditubuhnya. Kini Naruto benar-benar pingsan. Yang terakhir diingatnya, Lengan dan tungkainya dikuliti hidup, dan hebatnya sebuah katana ditinggalkan menancap diperutnya, memberikan ingatan rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah hilang.

'Aku membencimu konoha !'

"Naruto !"  
"Naruto !"

Sang uzumaki bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya, iris biru secerah lautan kini menatap lantai berair yang menjadi alasnya berbaring. Ia hafal tempat ini, tempat alam bawah sadarnya. Tempat ia sering menemui Kurama dan sang Yami.

"Kau memang lemah Naruto, Saat itu kau menolak kekuatanku, dan kini kau tahu kan Akibatnya"

Sang Yami datang dari balik kegelapan, menatap balik Kurama yang menatapnya sinis. Kini mata merah bersklera hitamnya menatap Naruto sinis, karena dialah sang kegelapan itu sendiri.

"Diam kau !", Teriaknya keras, cukup keras hingga bahkan kurama menutup telinganya.

" Kapan kau membalas mereka Naruto ?!, kau mau melihat para penduduk Konoha menertawakan kematianmu"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, YAMI"

"Jangan membantah Naruto, aku hanya memberitahumu. Lihat saja konoha, dan hokagenya yang dipuja itu, dia bahkan tidak peduli sedikitpun padamu", Naruto mulai tertunduk.

" Lihat teman temanmu seakademi mereka tidak peduli padamu, bagi mereka kau hanyalah angin yang dilupakan!",

"Lihat para penduduk desa konoha, lihat para tetua desa, Sadarlah Naruto !", Naruto mulai menatapnya serius, hati nuraninya seakan mulai berubah kelam.

" Mereka sekarang menertawanmu Naruto, Mereka kini sedang bercanda ria diatas penderitaanmu, dan Kazuki itu... Dia yang akan memimpin perayaan mereka, perayaan akan matinya sang Uzumaki Naruto"

"Kau ingin itu terjadi, hah ! Uzumaki Naruto"

"Tidak Akan !", Teriaknya keras.

" Jadi apa kau ingin membalas mereka Naruto "

"Kau benar yami, aku harus membalas mereka", Naruto mengatakanya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan pada matanya.

" Dimulai dari Dia !",

"Baik, bangkitlah dari tidurmu Naruto... Tunjukan siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya. Jangan sia-siakan kekuatan yang aku berikan padamu"

"Tunjukan kau adalah Naruto, jangan ragu pada dirimu, Naruto"

"Pasti, aku akan menghancurkan mereka semua !"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Terlalu pendek ? Yah maafkan aku yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku didunia nyata, tanpa banyak basa basi akan kujawab beberapa review yang masuk.

 **Anko Guru Matematika** \- Kenapa awalnya dipanggil kyubi trus akhirnya dipanggil kurama, hmm. Itu karena sebenarnya naruto udah sering ketemu sama si kurama sebelum kejadian prolog.

 **The Spirit of Lightning -** Ide bagus, tapi akan kupikirkan lagi

 **Firdaus Minato -** Pairing ?, Aku gak yakin ada perempuan yang mau sama orang yang pikiranya udah nggak genap. tapi makasih saranya akan kupikirkan lagi.

 **Fiq -** Aku juga suka sih, tapi belum ada fic sejenis ini jadi kubuat fic ini sebagai pelampiasanya, becanda nggak juga kok.

 **666-Username** \- ide bagus, untuk fic ini.. mungkin iya.

Dan aku berterimakasih untuksemua review lain yang menginginkan fic ini lanjut. Dan seperti biasa, jika punya opini atau kritik atau mungkin mau memberi saran untuk adegan gorenya, bisa tulis di kolom review atau pm.

So, See you in next Chapter

 **Ardion's heart**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 **[My Turn]**

.


	3. My Turn

Aku Naruto, Aku bukanlah pahlawan yang diidamkan, aku bukan seorang ninja yang patuh yang menuruti keinginan pemimpin mereka, sebaliknya aku menginginkan kematian mereka. Cukup, cukup aku hidup didunia membosankan ini, dunia yang tak lebih dari sebuah permainan drama antara menderita, hidup,dan mati, dengan kita sebagai pemainya. Tidak, kita hanyalah sebuah figuran didalamnya, dipermainkan oleh takdir yang seakan selalu menyesatkan. Permainan takdir yang hanya mampu untuk memilih sebuah pilihan, dari dua pilihan didalamnya.

" Menderita.. Atau membuat Orang lain menderita"  
" Dibunuh... Atau Membunuh "  
" Menjadi lemah... Atau Memilih Untuk menjadi Kuat"

Jangan harapkan aku jadi pahlawan karena aku bukan pahlawan, jangan anggap aku penjahat aku bukan penjahat. Karena Aku Naruto. hanya Naruto.

Sraat

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, lebih tepatnya pingsanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan lagi selain sakit. Mataku melihat bagian tubuhku yang penuh luka. Jari kaki milikku telah dipaku ditanah, jari telapak tanganku dipaku disandaran kursi tepat dibelakan punggungku. Menahan rasa sakit dari luka dilengan dan kakiku yang mengaga lebar setelah entah beberapa jam yang lalu dikulitinya. Sensasi ini... sensasi rasa sakit ini. Sungguh serasa menyenangkan, dan bagian hebatnya, dia meninggalkan katana masih menancap didiperutku, meninggalkan luka yang takkan sembuh sebelum katana ini dicabut.

Dengan segala cara aku berusaha mengendalikan rasa sakitku, berusaha berpikir jernih sebisaku, tapi gagal. Setiap rasa sakit ditubuhku tak mengijinkanku melakukanya. Aku sudah menyerah, aku tak sanggup lagi melakukanya. Aku, Aku, Aku ingin membalas mereka. Aku bukan boneka, aku bukan mainan. Aku, Aa-ku Naruto.

Bodoh... Idiot, kalau aku dari dulu melarikan diri dari desa. Aku, aku, aku pasti sudah hidup bebas, dan dikejar-kejar para Oinin. Itu lebih baik dari apa yang kulalui sekarang, apa yang aku perbuat. Pikiran itu menghantui pikiranku setiap tidurku. Tidak, Aku tak pernah bisa tidur ditempat ini, sebagian istirahatku hanya karena aku pingsan karena rasa sakit ditubuhku. Menyiksa dengan siksaan fisik dan psiologis. Menyiksa fisik dengan tanpa membiarkanku kehilangan satupun anggota tubuhku.

" Heh.. Bukankan aku hanya seakan boneka percobaan disini ",

Ckekk

'Dia datang !',

Dreeet

Decitan pintu ini semakin keras, tanda ia telah datang. Ia yang suka bermain-main diatas penderitaanku, menyiksaku hanya karena alasan 'menyenangkan'. Aku menarik telapak tanganku yang telah terpaku. Berusaha menggenggam erat rantai yang mengikat tanganku.

'Saatnya pembalasan !'

...

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just a Newbie Author who use his Naruto's character.**

 **A Monster by Ardion Heart**

 **Warning !**

 **OOC, Smart, Dark, Strong, n Semi- Insane Naru, Typo tak terhitung, Bahasa Kacau, Ejaan tak menentu, Gaje parah, Gore berkelanjutan n Etc**

 **No Lemon !, M for gore**

So Enjoy it !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tak pernah peduli kata orang lain padaku.**

 **Tapi semua itu ada batasnya,**

 **dan bayangkan**

 **Apa yang kau lakukan jika berada diantara batas tersebut ?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sesuatu yang tak mampu untuk diperbaiki hanya akan Menjadi rusak"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Anbu !", Tepat selusin Anbu muncul dengan shunshinya masing-masing, berlutut hormat menatap sang hokage mereka yang masih suduk dibangku singgasananya dengan angkuh. Sang hokage hanya mampu menatap angkuh keduabelas anbu dihadapanya, Anbu yang hanya mampu berlutut menatapnya hormat.

" Seret kembali Kazuki, bawa dia ke Divisi introgasi. !"

"Ha.i", tepat setelah teriakan patuh mereka, kedua belas Anbu langsung pergi dengan shunsinya masing-masing. Hilang dengan meninggalkan sebuah angin kecil yang menghamburkan ratusan berkas diruang hokage.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, aku harus menemuinya sekarang", Batinya kesal. Modnya yang buruk kembali bertambah buruk.

" Dasar Kurang ajar !, Aku tak peduli dengan larangan,aku harus menemuinya sekarang !", Bentaknya keras. Yang dalam satu pukulan telah menghancurkan sebuah pintu hokage. Hanya dengan sebuah pukulan.

"Shizune !"

"Ha.i , Tsunade-sama ", jawab sang asisten menatap horor atasanya yang marahnya sudah berada dipuncak.

"Urus kantor hokage sebentar aku ingin menemui Naruto sekarang juga !",

" Ba- ba- baiklah ", jawabnya terbata-bata, berkeringat dingin melihat puing-puing peninggalan pintu ruang hokage.

 **...**

 **Flashback Start**

Naruto yang masih berumur sekitar 8 hanya diam meratapi rasa sakit diperutnya, terlebih setelah dia dilempar jatuh bagai sebuah sampah, menabrak dinding ruangan tempatnya berada. Bergetar menatap Kazuki yang mengimidasinya dengan wajah penuh rasa kekecewaan.

"Diakah Uzumaki Naruto, orang lemah yang katanya telah membunuh ratusan warga konoha !", Kazuki menjambak kasar rambut pirangnya, melemparnya sembarang. Rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh kepalanya, karena menabrak sebuah tembok kayu, menghancurkanya dengan kepalanya. Masih berusaha bangkit walau dengan kepala yang penuh luka cucuran darah. Membuktikan bahwa Naruto memang keras kepala dalam artian harfiah.

"Desa ini hanya menganggapmu sebagai senjata, tak ada kedudukan yang lebih tinggi dari itu sialan !", Sang Uzumaki hanya bisa pasrah, menatap tubuhnya yang kembali dilempar. Menghantam keras langit langit ruangan tempatnya berada, jatuh kembali dengan tubuh yang menghantam lantai. Suara retakan tulang terdengar dari tanganya, tak peduli denganya. Ia hanya mampu berusaha menahan rasa sakit diperutnya yang mengirimkan rangsangan rasa sakit kepusat syaraf otaknya.

" Sebaiknya kau menjadi kuat, sebelum katana ini menembus kembali perutmu", lirihnya menodongkan katana tepat diatas perutnya. Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya diam berharap bahwa katana itu tak melukai perutnya. Tapi, terlambat.. Katana tersebut telah menusuk perutnya, mengirimkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa kekepalanya.

"Jadilah kuat, atau nyawamu tak ada artinya lagi !"

 **Flashback End**

 **...**

" Naruto-chan, kau menyerah ?",

" ..ha..ha", Naruto tertawa iblis, aura kejam menguar dari wajahnya. Aura kehitaman kini mengalir deras mengelilingi tubuhnya, aura penuh rasa benci, dendam dengan bumbu chakra Yami dan kyubi yang telah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau tidak berbakat menyiksa Tou-sama",  
Kazuki tersenyum sadis, panggilan itu. Panggilan patuh Naruto yang dulu, panggilan Naruto saat jadi bawahanya, panggilan Naruto yang telah dimainkanya.

"Jadi"

Tankkk

Suara rantai yang hancur pertanda sebuah awal atau mungkin akhir dari suatu masalah. Rantai penyerap chakra seakan diubahnya menjadi senjata. Fuinjutsu yang dipasang tak mampu menahan tekanan chakra dengan komposisi Chakranya sendiri, chakra kegelapan dan sedikit chakra Kyubi. Tekanan chakra yang besarnya lebih besar dari tekanan chakra dari kyubi.

Sreeet

Suara rantai baja terseret menggema diruanganya. Ia melemparkan rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya, menyelimutinya dengan chakra angin disana. Memainkanya bagai cambuk yang menari-nari liar diudara, dengan darah dikedua telapak tanganya yang masih mengalir deras. Sepuluh paku masih menancap disepuluh kuku tanganya. Ia menghiraukanya, Tatapan matanya masih terpaku kearah Kazuki. Melihat rantai yang diayunkanya berhasil menggores, hingga menghancurkan sedikit bagian dari keempat dinding dari empat penjuru mata angin. Tak mampu bergerak maju karena jari kakinya yang masih terpaku ditanah. Dalam artian denotasi, kakinya benar-benar dipaku ditanah. Dan jangan lupakan, dia bukanlah dirinya yang dulu. Rasa sakit seakan menjadi temanya... Karena hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama berbulan bulan.

"Sekarang Giliranku !", senyuman iblis menghiasi wajah Naruto. Mata biru sebiru samudra itu telah hilang. Berganti dengan tatapan tajam penuh rasa dendam, sebuah tatapan yang bisa dikatakan lebih mengerikan dari tatapan iblis.

Dranggggggg

Suara rantai yang beradu dengan kunai menggema diselnya. Kakuzi tersenyum sadis, kunai ditanganya dengan mudah menangkisnya. Dua buah benda berbahan logam itu menciptakan suara dentangan, sebuah suara melodi yang indah. Naruto melemparkan rantai itu diudara, mendarat membentur pintu baja yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu disana. Hingga..

Jlebb

Sebuah kunai menancap dipundaknya !

Jlebb

Kini diperutnya !

Jleeb

Kini didadanya !

Jleeb

Dan terakhir tepat dipipinya, merobek jaringan yang berada disana. Darah mulai nerembes keluar, mengalir perlahan membasahi dadanya yang tak tertutup sehelaipun pakaian. Mengalir hingga terserap pori-pori kain dari celana lusuhnya.

" Kau lemah Naruto !",  
"Apakah kau merasa sakit ?! ", Nada ejekan terdengar dari mulut sang Kirishi.  
" Hi..Hi..Hi... ?! ", Sang Uzumaki tertawa penuh kegilaan, bangkit dari keterpurukanya. Mencabuti sepuluh paku yang tertancap menembus kukunya. Jatuh secara dramatis membentur lantai, bersama bercak darah yang menyelimutinya. Menggeser Kursi besi yang berada dibelakangnya . Sebuah kursi yang menjadi saksi atas penyiksaanya, melupakan seluruh kuku tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

" Tii-tidak mungkin",

" Kau pikir setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, hal seperti ini akan terasa sakit !",

Ia Mengangkat kaki kirinya, baut-baut paku yang tertanam dikaki hingga dilantainya mulai terangkat. Darah yang sudah kering, kembali mengalir deras. Membasahi lantai beton dibawahnya. Naruto mengangkat kaki kananya. Darah mulai mengucur dari setiap jari kakinya. Perlahan Ia mencabuti semua paku-paku sekrup itu dengan jarinya. Melemparkanya dengan bantuan chakra angin yang mempertajamnya. Hanya mampu menghindar, Kazuki hanya mampu menghindari paku-paku yang melesat dengan matanya sebagai incaranya.

Lemparan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sepuluh paku yang semula ada disetiap jari kakinya menancap kuat didinding beton, menimbulkan sedikit relief retakan kecil disekelilingnya.

Kazuki diam terpaku, Terkejut. " Tidak mungkin !, Apa maksudmu Naruto ?! ".

" Sudah kubilang, kau tidak berbakat menyiksa !", Naruto mencabut katana diperutnya melemparnya hampir secepat kecepatan suara, tepat disamping kepala Kirishi. Tepat beberapa detik setelahnya, sebuah telinga manusia jatuh secara dramatis membentur lantai, Naruto berhasil memotong daun telinga kirinya. Dan sebuah rantai melengkapinya dengan berhasil menghantam lubang telinga sang jounin yang lukanya bahkan belum mengering.

'Kenapa ?. ke-kenapa telinga kiriku berdengung', Kazuki mulai terhujung huyung, ia kehilangan keseimbanganya. Jatuh terjerembab dilantai beton yang bisa dikatakan lebih keras dari batu. Mungkin karena inilah telinga disebut organ yang mengatur keseimbangan.

Naruto kembali tersenyum sadis. Hebat, ia masih bisa tersenyum walaupun sebuah kunai masih menancap dipipinya. Itu, Luar biasa !

Perlahan telapak tangan Kazuki hanya mampu meraba-raba kedua telinganya, hanya memastikan, kalau ternyata dia sudah tidak bisa punya dua telinga telinga.

"Te-telingaku", Ia baru sadar ia telah kehilangan telinga kirinya. Ia menatap kembali Naruto didepanya, darah disetiap jari kakinya mulai berhenti mengalir, setelah sebuah chakra berwarna oranye gelap menyelimutinya.

'Ba-bagaimana Bi-bisa", Kazuki terbata-bata, rasa sakit ditelinga kirinya yang masih mengalirkan darah, menghancurkan setiap fokusnya. Hanya ada rasa sakit yang ada didalam kepalanya.

Trankkk

Benturan dua kunai terdengar menggema, pertanda sebuah pertarungan sengit telah dimulai. Sebuah pertarungan yang tak adil mengingat Kazuki yang telah kehilangan telinga kirinya. Berhenti sejenak saling memandang satu sama lain.

Perlahan chakra kemerahan yang melapisi tubuh sang Uzumaki perlahan mulai lenyap, kembali menjadi Naruto yang semula.

"Aku tahu, dinding ini menyerap chakra biju. Tapi bukan chakra kegelapan !", Mata birunya hanya mampu menatap seseorang yang bahkan tak mempunyai daun telinga yang lengkap.

" Yami !, 10 persen kekuatan !", Sang yami hanya bisa menyeringai dipikiranya. Karena Naruto yang notabene yang dulunya menolak mentah-mentah kekuatanya kini dengan terang terangan meminta kekuatanya.

Akhh

Kazuki hanya mampu memuntahkan darah, dari paru parunya yang terluka. Tulang rusuk yang patah akibat tendangan menggunakan tempurung lutut sang Uzumaki ditambah chakra yami yang dengan kekuatan penuh menghantam dadanya.

"Cih, aku tak sudi kalah darimu !", teriaknya tak suka.

Dengan kemampuan masing-masing saling menyerang, tarian taijutsu dibalut adu kunai tercipta diantara mereka. Saling menghancurkan, tak peduli dengan dinding yang perlahan hancur tak bersisa karena pertarungan mereka. Dua ninja berbeda fraksi itu saling menghancurkan, entah berapa kali Naruto menendang perutnya, menghancurkan tulang rusuknya, menghancurkan tulang-tulang anggota geraknya. Dan entah berapa kali tubuhnya yang tak tertutup pakaian telah menjadi korbanya, terkoyak, tergores, terluka oleh kunai yang dibawa musuhnya.

Jangan lupakan tentang keajaiban dirinya yang masih bisa bertarung dengan kunai yang masih menancap dibeberapa bagian tubuh vitalnya.

Suara benturan keras kembali tercipta, menatap Naruto telah membuktikan bahwa Kazuki adalah seseorang yang keras kepala, secara harfiah setelah dia menghancurkan wajahnya dengan membenturkanya kelantai berkali kali. Balasan dari apa yang sering dulu dia lakukan padanya.

" Itu, karena aku monster !, seperti yang dikatakan oleh penduduk desa Konoha ! ",

Naruto menjambak rambutnya, menyeret wajah sang 'Tou-sama' dilantai dengan tangan kirinya. Menghancurkan setiap inchi dari bagian wajahnya yang sudah hancur sejak pertarungan yang sebelumya. Ceceran darah kemenangan bagi sang Uzumaki yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menghabisinya.

Dilemparkanya tubuhnya yang tak berdaya keatas yang selalu mengejeknya. Meja tempat peralatan itu diletakkan.

Dengan rantai yang sama yang digunakan untuk mengikat sang Uzumaki. Rantai tersebut berbalik mengikat sang jounin kesukaanya. Ironis !

Dicabutnya kunai dipipinya, dalam kekuatan penuh menusuk dadanya yang masih dalam posisi berbaring. Menghancurkan tulang-tulang yang menghalanginya, sampai akhirnya menancap kuat dimeja tersebut.

" Arghhh "  
" Ja- jaangan Naruto. Jangan lakukan itu !"

"Rasa sakit telah melemahkanmu, dimanakah Kazuki hebat itu !"

" Terlalu dalam huh, ", Kecewa Naruto, gagang kunai itu hanya tinggal setengah muncul memembus dadanya. membuatnya sesak Nafas akut. Kembali memuntahkan darah segar dari paru-parunya yang terluka.

Dalam alunan rintihan seseorang yang kini disiksanya, perlahan mencabut Kunai dari perutnya, namun tak ada rintihan sedikitpun yang Naruto keluarkan dari mulutnya. Perlahan menancapkanya ditungkai kirinya, rintihan-rintihan sakit bercampur sumpah serapah terus memekik telinganya. Menggema di sel ruanganya yang kedap udara. Tak peduli, Naruto menusukkanya dengan keras, menghancurkan tulang yang berada didalam sana. Tembus hingga menancap kuat di meja, hingga rembesan darah mengalir perlahan membasahi meja yang berbahan dasar kayu. Mengalir perlahan menuju lantai karena adanya grafitasi, membentuk sebuah genangan darah berukuran kecil dibawahnya.

" Karya yang indah, huh ", ucapnya tak berdosa.

" Bajingan kau Naruto !", dengan kekuatan penuh, sang Uzumaki memukul perutnya yang tak berdosa. Lebih tepatnya perut tak berdosa dari tubuh seorang pendosa. Beberapa kali, muntahan darah tak mampu dibendung oleh sang jounin, merasakan apa itu yang namanya 'sedikit' rasa sakit.

"Oh.. Jika aku bajingan kau sendiri apa ?", Sang Uzumaki menatap nya tajam, mendekatkan mulutnya kelubang telinga kiri yang bahkan pendarahanya belum berhenti. Mengalir membasahi meja landasanya berbaring.

" Ijinkan... aku membalas budi padamu !",

Duak

Dengan mengandalkan rasa kesal dipikiranya, dengan kekuatan penuh menendang kepala orang yang dulu menjadikanya bawahanya. Tinggal menunggu tempurung kepalanya yang rusak, perlahan mengeluarkan darah membasahi rambutnya. Bisa dipastikan dia telah mengalami gegar otak berat. Hingga sang Uzumaki berhenti sejenak, meloncat turun dari atas meja nya.

"Akan ku apakan dia ...!"

"Cincang..."

"Ha..Ha.. Bakar... Siksa... Aku Ingin semuanya..."

"Aku... Aku ... Aku ingin membunuhnya !",

" Ha.. Tidak cukup... Berapa poin untuk kunai itu... Ha.."

Tawa sadis bercapur monolog sang Uzumaki menggema didalam ruangan, Tawa seseorang yang sudah kehilangan kemanusiaanya, seseorang yang meminta pertanggungjawaban dari apa yang dilakukan padanya. Kazuki hanya mampu pasrah, siapa sangka kini dirinya yang akan dieksekusi ditempat. Hingga...

" Berapa poin yang kudapat untuk menghancurkan rahangmu ?", Bisiknya ketelinga kirinya.

"Tidaaaak..."

Pasrah, hanya pasrah ! Pasrah melihat Naruto yang berusaha membuka paksa kedua rahangnya. Sobekan kulit dari kedua pipi nya mulai terlihat jelas. Memaksa kedua rahang itu saling menjauh, darah segar perlahan mulai mengalir deras. Hingga akhirnya jaringan otot rahang hancur dalam sekali hentakan, menarik paksa rahang bawahnya yang hampir terputus. Terus menariknya, sambil mempermainkan rasa sakit dari seseorang yang dulu sering menyiksanya. Hingga terputus, melemparkanya sembarang kesamping, membentur dinding beton hingga hancur menjadi beberapa bagian.

Menikmati teriakan kesakitan dari mulutnya yang sudah tak utuh. Bagai suara pengiring kemenangan atas pembalasanya, alunan teriakan yang penuh rasa putus asa. Naruto akhirnya mampu tersenyum, mengibaskan kedua tangan yang berlumuran darah yang bercampur air liur dari mulutnya, menjijikan !

"Aku ambil satu matamu untuk kenang-kenangan", Lirih sang Uzumaki, perlahan mencongkel paksa mata kirinya, merasakan sebuah jaringan lunak yang rasanya menggelikan terjamah oleh kelima jarinya. Menariknya paksa hingga terlepas bersama syaraf-syaraf yang terputus. Tangan kanan penuh darah miliknya meraba-raba kotak yang dibawa Kazuki. Mengambil sebuah toples kecil berisi cairan pengawet, memasukkanya kedalam dan menutupnya sebagai kenang-kenangan. membawanya dengan tangan kirinya, mengambil katananya kembali.

Kesialan sang (Mantan) penyiksa bertambah ketika Naruto berjalan kearah pintu, meninggalkanya mati karena kehabisan darah. Membiarkanya menikmati rasa sakit pengiring kematianya.

Sang uzumaki perlahan membuka pintu besi serupa brangkas dengan kunci yang dibawanya. mendorong paksa dengan kedua kakinya.

" Saatnya membalas semuanya !"

 **...**

Dreeeeeet

Decitan sebuah pintu besi menggema dipenjara bawah tanah konoha, terlalu keras hingga menggema keseluruh bagian penjara. Menarik perhatian para jounin penjaga. Derap langkah puluhan shinobi terdengar keras ditelinganya. Tak sediktpun menciutkan nyali Naruto, dengan kedua tangaan masih menggegam sebuah toples dan katana.

Persetan dengan rasa takut, saat ini justru wajahnya tak mampu menahan sebuah senyuman iblis. Menatap tepat 15 orang berpakaian jounin berjejer rapi membentuk benteng yang mengelilinginya dalam bentuk lingkaran.

"Kalian hendak mengeroyokku, ya. Ternyata Jounin konoha tak lebih dari kumpulan pasukan barbar", Ucapnya sarkatis, Menjatuhkan toples berisi mata Kazuki kelantai beton, menggenggam erat katananya.

" Brengsek kau Bocah Iblis !"

Sang Uzumaki hanya tersenyum iblis, menatap kelimabelas orang yang menatapnya tajam dengan katana dan kunai yang mereka pegang.

" Yami, setengah kekuatan !", Lirihnya menggenggam erat katana ditanganya. Menarik nafas panjang, membayangkan kembali masa lalunya yang sama, membunuh puluhan jounin dengan hanya berbekal sebuah 'nyali'. Dari awal memang dia tidak dilatih menjadi orang yang waras, dia tak lebih hanyalah SENJATA.

"Baik Naruto-sama, ucap sang yami menyeringai dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Seringai iblis menular ke Naruto. Mulai merasan desiran darahnya yang mengalir deras, merasakan sebuah ledakan kekuatan kegelapan yang merasuki tubuhnya.

"Maukah kalian bertarung denganku ?",

Srattt

Sebuah kepala tak lagi utuh, terpotong menjadi tiga bagian berisi ceceran darah dan jaringan otak yang berserakan dilantai. Sontak keempat belas jounin hanya mampu menatapnya ngeri. Jauh dari perkiraanya, melihat seseorang terbunuh dengan cara seperti itu.

" Menyerahlah Naruto, jika tidak kami akan membunuhmu !", teriak mereka mengacungkan senjatanya masing-masing kearah Naruto. Berusaha mengendalikan rasa takut yang menggerogoti mental mereka. Tapi sepertinya memang tidak mungkin.

"Menjijikan", lirih sang Uzumaki, menebaskan katananya keudara, membersihkan noda darah dikatananya. Mata birunya menatap kesekeliling bagian penjara.

'Tempat yang tidak tepat untuk menggunakan Ninjutsu', batinya menjatuhkan katananya, jatuh ketanah secara dramatis. Naruto perlahan mengangkat kedua tanganya diatas kepalanya.

"Isyarat menyerah... semudah itu ! ", lirih salah satu mereka. Menatap naruto yang mengangkat tanganya, nengisaratkan kesepuluh jounin untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekatinya hingga..

Mereka sadar, itu bukan isyarat untuk menyerah, melainkan tanda untuk mereka melarikan diri. Karena tepat disaat yang sama mereka akan menyesalinya seumur hidup. Karena disaat itulah Naruto dengan beringas menghancurkan kepala mereka satu persatu dengan kedua tanganya, kuulangi, hanya dengan menggunakan tangan. Menghantamkan kesepuluh kepala jounin itu ketanah satu persatu, menghancurkan wajahnya sampai tak mampu dikenali lagi, dan diakhiri dengan menginjaknya dengan beringas. Membuat kepala mereka tak berbentuk lagi.

" Tidak mungkin, dia sekuat itu ", teriak ketiga jounin yang tersisa, syok.. Tak mampu menggambarkan ketakutan mendalam yang dirasakanya, menatap kesebelas rekan mereka mati dengan kondisi lebih dari mengenaskan.

Naruto hanya mengulum senyum iblis menatap ceceran darah menggenangi lantai berbahan dasar beton yang telah hancur setelah dia menghancurkanya dengan kepala musuhnya, bersamaan dengan mayat kesebelas jounin dengan kepala yang hancur sebagai pelengkapnya. Menatap kedua tangan dan kakinya yang berlumuran darah. Menatap tiga jounin yang tersisa..

"Hentikaaaaan..." hanya teriakan kesakitan yang menggema disana. Teriakan penuh putus asa, saat ia memotong kesepuluh jari tangan mereka dengan katana ditanganya. Sebuah cara yang 'sedikit' kejam untuk membuatnya tak mampu melakukan jutsu apapun.

Tersenyum, tertawa bagai kesetanan. memotong-motong tubuh mereka dengan indah, memotong berdasarkan nama bagian tubuh mereka, Kaki, tangan, kepala, jari...

"Aku belum puas... berapa poin untuk itu... Aku... Ingiin... lagii.. Akuu... belum puas... aku ... aku... "

Sebuah tebasan katana berhasil merobek perutnya, merobek seperempat dari perutnya, aliran darah tak mampu tuk dibendung oleh sang Uzumaki, mengalir membasahi celananya. Merasakan kembali sebuah rangsangan rasa sakit yang memenuhi kepalanya. Tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai karenanya. Mata birunya seakan semakin menyiratkan kebencian, menatap seorang jounin yang memegang sebuah katana berlumuran darah nya

"He-he-he..Aku... Ingin.. Menghancurkanya... sampai.. tak.. bersisa..", ucapnya penuh kegilaan, menyambar kembali katananya. Mengadunya dengan katana yang dipegang oleh musuhnya.. Bersiap untuk pertarungan pedang terbrutal yang tercatat oleh sejarah konoha. Luka diperutnya perlahan mulai melakukan regenerasi, chakra kyubi memang tak bisa diremehkan.

Suara hantaman dua buah pedang katana mulai saling bersautan, melodi indah mulai tercipta dari pertarungan antara kedua pihak. Pertarungan yang mulai tak adil sejak Naruto berhasil memotong kedua telingnya, membuatnya terhuyung tak berdaya menahan kesakitanya. Menusuk.. Memotong.. Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum saat bermain main denganya, menjadikan seorang yang masih hidup sebagai mainanya. Siapa peduli tentang melarikan diri dengan menyusup, jika Naruto saja menikmati semua yang ia lakukan pada para Jounin penjaga.

"Semangat.. Harus membunuh.. Sebelum aku yang dibunuh", lirihnya penuh keceriaan berbalut kegilaan.

"Bunuh semuanya..17... 18... 19... 20.. 21.. Masih kurang.. Setidaknya penjara pasti memiliki sedikitnya 20 orang lagi jounin penjaga..", Lirihnya melempar sekuat tenaga kelima kepala orang yang dibunuhnya kearah dinding, hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Menghiasi permukaan dinding beton dengan percikan darah yang indah.

Tepat setelahnya sepuluh orang jounin muncul dengan shunsinya masing-masing, menatapnya dengan tatapan benci bercampur rasa takut yang mendalam menatap puluhan jasad tak utuh berserakan dilantai.  
" Kupikir semua jounin penjaga telah melarikan diri", lirih Naruto membersihkan katananya dengan pakaian jounin dari bagian tubuh mayat yang diinjaknya.

" Separah ini ", Lirih salah satu dari mereka, tanpa mereka sadari tertunduk tak berdaya. Merasakan adanya sebuah ketakutan yang mendalam. Pertama kali dalam hidup mereka, melihat rekan mereka mati dengan cara yang lebih dari mengenaskan. Naruto telah mempermainkan rasa takut mereka, dengan membelah salah satu kepala mereka dengan katananya..

" 22 orang.. jika kalian menyerangku kalian tak akan lebih baik nasibnya dari mereka", Ucapnya mengangkat toples berisi mata beriris merah milik Kazuki. Dan sebuah tangan manusia yang masih memegang erat katananya...

Tak ada rasa lain selain putus asa, Naruto telah mengirimkan suatu rangsangan ketakutan yang mendalam untuk memanipulasi mereka. Hingga..

"23... kini Kepala", senyumnya membelah tiga, kepala salah satu mereka. Mengirimkan rasa takut bercampur rasa marah kedalam sembilan otak jounin yang dengan percaya diri menghadapinya secara langsung.

 **" Futon : Kazekiri "** , lirihnya merapal sebuah segel. Menghembuskan ratusan angin pemotong yang satu persatu menghancurkan tubuh mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa menghindari kazekiri didalam ruangan berukuran kurang dari sebuah lorong gudang bawah tanah. Berhenti sejenak untuk merasakan membunuh mereka secara langsung dengan tanganya sendiri.

"24...25...26...27...28...29...30...31...32..33...34", Teriaknya menghitung setiap kepala yang dihancurkanya dengan katananya. Melepaskan seluruh hasrat membununnya selama 7 tahun yang selalu ia paksa untuk berhenti. Terpendam bersama nuraninya yang telah kelam.

Lamunanya terhenti menatap puluhan jounin yang berusaha mengepungnya dari segala penjuru.  
"Wah...Wah..Sepertinya akan ada kejahatan genosida disini", lirihnya menatap puluhan jounin yang mengepungnya.

"Kenapa... aku ingin menghabisi kalian semua !", lirihnya memasang senyuman iblis. Memaksa mundur selangkah, seluruh jounin yang mengepungnya.

" Yami, kekuatan penuh , akan kubunuh semuanya",

"Tentu saja master", Naruto tersenyum iblis menatap lebih dari 20 orang jounin yang mengepungnya dalam bentuk lingkaran berlapis.

" Sepertinya aku tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini ! ", lirih sang uzumaki menggenggam tanganya. Memperlihatkan sklera matanya yang mulai menghitam dengan mata merah menyerupai pupil Kyubi, dengan keenam garis tanda lahir dipipinya yang semakin jelas. Aura hitam dan merah khas kyubi yang bercampur menjadi satu, sebuah kombinasi untuk menusuk kesetiap indera dari setiap musuhnya. Merasakan desakan chakra kegelapan yang rasanya seperti hampir membunuhnya. Mempermainkan setiap syaraf rasa sakit yang berada ditubuhnya.

" Katakan Permintaan terakhir kalian "

"60...61... Sepertinya mereka terlalu mudah takut dan trauma.. Dan sepertinya aku telah menghabisi mereka semua", lirihnya memegangi katananya yang berlumuran darah. Menatap tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana lusuhnya telah penuh dengan darah. Darah dari setiap orang yang dibencinya, setidaknya belum semuanya.

"55 orang jounin , 5 anbu, dan seorang 'mantan penyiksa'... Kurasa kau sudah cukup untuk membalas dendam hari ini Naruto !", Dingin sang yami dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan sang kurama yang pertama kali merasakan apa itu rasa takut, lebih dari apa yang telah dulu madara lakukan.

" Berisik.. Aku belum menghancurkan Konoha !", teriaknya dalam pikiranya. Membungkap sejenak sang pemilik kegelapan dalam dirinya. Hingga suara pintu yang terbuka berhasil menarik perhatianya.

" Siapa yang datang..?",

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Yah, aku mucul kembali kedunia fanfiction, setelah menikmati dunia lain ( baca : dunia nyata ), kurang sadis ya.. akan aku usahakan lebih sadis lagi. Dan jujur aku berterimakasih pada reader-reader yang review maupun yang jadi silent reader, mau membaca fic yang isinya hanya pelampiasan dari rasa kesalku. semoga kalian tidak kecewa. dan langsung aku jawab saja beberapa pertanyaan dari review chap kemarin.

 **Arch Strike No Pair?**

.. Entahlah, sekarang yang dipikiranya hanya ada balas dendam.

 **Namikaze Yohan396**

Kalau itu sudah dipastikan iya. Tinggal menunggu 'waktu yang tepat'.

 **narumika**

Dah bebas, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk nyiksa coucilnya.

 **Full Of Imagination**

Makasih kritikanya. Maaf, jika alurnya memang sedikit membingungkan, karena fic ini memang murni hanya pelampiasanku.  
Untuk contoh pertama Naruto itu aslinya dari dulu sudah sering bertemu dengan Yami.. Tapi Narutonya yang selalu menolak untuk menggunakan kekuatanya.  
Contoh kedua, dia bukan anggota elit.. Dia hanya pasukan [ Senjata ] terkuat , dari divisi itu. Dan soal rasa sakit.. anggap aja seseorang yang baru pertama kali terluka dengan yang sering terluka.. toleransinya bakal beda kan !. dan dia bukan gak merasakan sakit, hanya saja dia 'sedikit terbiasa' merasakan sakit.  
Contoh ketiga, Maaf yang itu kepotong sama chap ini.. Maunya digabung tapi, entahlah.

 **Kurogane Hizashi**

Makasih saranya. akan kupikirkan lagi.

 **ShiranuiShuichi**

Terimakasih kritikanya.. tapi adegan penyiksaan itu menjadi kunci dari fic ini.

 **N.S LOVER'S**

Untuk adegan penyiksaanya.. kubilang sekali lagi, itulah kunci dari fic ini, singkatnya itulah alasan Naruto kini ingin membalas dendam, alasan dia jadi Insane. Soal tsunade, sebenernya aku mau nambahin adegan lagi sebelum nemuin si Kazuki tapi lupa.. Gomen kudasai !, . Dan soal latihan.. latihanya bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal untuk jounin sekalipun. Walaupun mereka masih memiliki perasaan, bukan berarti mereka bisa bebas. selengkapnya mungkin di chapter Mind.

 **selayang554353**

Makasih.. Tapi aku mungkin nggak bisa menanding RIBENJI, tapi akan kuusahakan sebisanya.

 **Guest**

Makasih kritikanya. Akan kuperbaiki nanti.

...

Dan aku berterimakasih untuksemua review lain yang menginginkan fic ini lanjut. Dan seperti biasa, jika punya opini atau kritik atau mungkin mau memberi saran untuk adegan gorenya, bisa tulis di kolom review atau pm.

So, See you in next Chapter

 **Ardion's heart**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Logout**

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 **[Konoha]**

* * *

Parah.. Hanya parah yang mampu digambarkan oleh sang hokage, saat melihat ratusan potongan tubuh dari puluhan mayat jounin penjaga ditambah dengan jasad tak utuh dari anbu yang menyelidiki tempat ini berserakan dilantai. Rasa ingin mual tak mampu dibendung oleh sang Hokage, walaupun takdir telah berkata, bahwa dia adalah seorang ninja medis terhebat sekalipun. Ditambah trauma yang pernah dideritanya dahulu, berhasil menambah beban pada tubuhnya. Menggigil hebat, tak tahan melihat semua yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Tak kuasa menahan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, berusaha berpikir jernih saat melihat pemandangan yang tak mengenakkan mata. Hingga pandanganya teralihkan menatap seorang pemuda yang berjalan santai menuju kearahnya. Pemuda bersurai kuning yang bertelanjang dada dengan tubuh penuh noda darah, representasi dari hasil kemenanganya.

"Mustahil... ka-kau !", ucapnya terbata-bata berusaha menahan rasa trauma akan darah yang menghampiri tubuhnya. Berusaha melupakanya dengan menatap tajam Naruto. Dan kini Naruto berdiri dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuknya.

"Naruto !", Sang pemilik nama tersenyum saat sang hokage memanggil namanya.

Tatapan dua insan tersebut semakin menajam, tatapan dingin khas Naruto masih mendominasi diantara keduanya. Tatapan menusuk yang lebih tajam dari pedang katana yang dibawanya.

" Lama tak bertemu Hokage-sama, eh.. Tsunade ba-chan ! ", sapaan manis pembawa bencana telah terucap dengan mudah.

" Naruto.."

" Halangi jalanku kalau kau bisa, Hokage-sama !",


End file.
